Lailah
by janesbiotch
Summary: Chloe and Lucifer face a tragedy, but there is happiness in the end. Sorry can't tell much more it'll give it away. This is a future fic. All of the Author's Notes are references to me when I posed this originally on AO3
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Notes: Okay so today starts the first post of a lot of updates of new and old things, but I stated to start things off with a prompt that I saw earlier. Now this story is pretty short and sweet, and probably not even what the person wanted, but it feels the prompt and helps me with my writer's warmup. So, I hope you like it. The poetry used in this story was written by me almost 13 years ago. This is also a snippet of a larger Lucifer story I am writing. It will be added to a series list once I start posting it in order. Remember comments are love.**

 **Lailah**

Chloe woke up feeling refreshed. She didn't know what had come over her last night, she told her husband that it was the chicken that he had made, but then he went on and on about how he was the best cook in the world. How he wanted her to know that he had learned from the greats, and from of the worst cooks ever so he knew how to keep the balance. She didn't have the heart to tell him that she was feeling well, so she just ate the chicken. She loved seeing him smiling.

"Good morning darling." He greeted her with a kiss.

"Good morning husband." She smiled.

They had only been married about three months, but it was the five years it took for them to get there. Two years of her thinking that he was a little eccentric thinking he was the devil, one year of her coming to the terms of finding out he was devil, and finally two years of him wanting to court her properly, so that she could get use to his world. She was all in now, and so was he. He had given up so much for her but gained a lot more in the process.

"Are you better?" he asked failing at hiding his concern.

"Yes, all better. Told you all I needed was a little sleep."

"Good, the spawn was worried. I'm off to do business, I'll be home a little late tonight. I just need to make a little stop first."

"What is it?"

"It's nothing dangerous if that's what you're thinking. No, I think tonight is going to be special, I'm going to bring home a surprise for my girls."

Chloe smiled at the sound of that. She loved how he called them "his girls", sometimes she didn't know who was more in love with him, she or Trixie.

"I'm late." He told her once more kissing her and getting out of bed.

That's when she noticed for the first time that he wasn't dressed in his usual suit. It was more of a casual ensemble. That meant trouble of another sort, and then he smirked at her, big trouble.

"Alright, I will take you being late, but I want you to tell Maze to keep you safe."

"We're-"  
"I don't care what the two of you are up to, I'm not Dan. I don't spaz out over every little thing the two of you are up to, I understand that she was forged in hell. She also needs to realize that she's his wife he has the right to worry." She cut him off.

"I promise, we are up to only the best of things. You be good." Then he exited the room.

She still felt a bit off, but it was time to get up and face the morning. She opened her closet and decided on what to wear. That was one of the many things that had changed since she married The Prince of Darkness, she was now known to wear a dress or two.

She walked in the bathroom and looked at her disheveled appearance and immediately grabbed a brush. Her hair was all over the place. She thought about how Dan would never kiss her until after she grabbed a toothbrush, but Lucifer just goes for it, all in. That was why he was a good man, she smiled putting the toothpaste on her brush.

The feeling hit her like a stab to the gut. The twisting and clenching, she had been told the story a million times by her mother. She knew immediately what was happening.

"Oh no." she steadied herself on the sink.

She felt the trickle down her thigh and she didn't want to look, but she did.

"Trixie!" she shouted.

-H-

Lucifer was supposed to meet Maze to discuss some things, but he had to make this stop first. He had tasted it on her lips that night, but this morning it was heavier than the night before. He was excited, he was going to be a dad.

 **End Notes: This story is complete, and all will be posted tonight I'm just going to space out the chapters to give folks time to read. It starts off kind of sad but there will be a happy ending. The poetry is in the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **2 Months later….**

I woke up this morning like things were the same  
I didn't know that you were in pain  
I brushed my teeth, I combed my hair  
I went to the closet and decided what to wear  
I grabbed my keys, kissed my husband goodbye  
And now I sit here trying my best not to cry.  
I felt fine you see, there was no pain to share  
I didn't even know that you were inside of there  
You were what I wanted, this I hope you know  
But it wasn't you time though I wish it wasn't so  
You were the missing piece to complete my happy world  
I wouldn't have cared if you were a boy or girl  
You were a surprise, a very happy one  
But I never knew about you until our time was done  
I woke up this morning, and things weren't the same  
I knew something was wrong I could feel the pain  
First the tares and then the cramping  
I knew from that very moment what was happening  
I was losing you, you were slipping from existence  
I ran to the bathroom hoping I could give you a chance  
But it was too late you had slipped from me  
There was nothing to identify nothing to keep  
You didn't have a body, you could be more than a week  
There was nothing I could bury or anyone to hold  
No one will ever understand but everyone tried to console  
I just hope you know I loved you hope you know I cared  
I would have told you every day if I'd just known you were there  
I wish I could have kept you but there is no sign of you I can salvage  
This is a moment I will never forget, the day of my miscarriage

She's been thinking about the things that Linda says, and writing in her journal. That poem really sums up how she has been feeling every day for the last two months. The only things that she has been feeling is that and sorrow. She took something from Lucifer he'll never get back. A family. She never even thought it was a possibility, and she never knew how much something like this could truly be until the doctor's confirmed that was what happened. She had lost a little baby. It was barely a month they told her, but it didn't matter, she had a poor little angel up in heaven and it saddened her more than anyone at the hospital could possibly know.

They all told her it's okay, and the baby is in heaven, and they even told her that he was with God. Thinking that was a comfort to her, and she should have known that a psych evaluation probably was going to be called once she said, well she didn't want it to be with God. She wanted her baby to burn in hell! She did though, she wanted him to be in the pits, and her husband could pop down and get him, and they could watch him grow. They could tell him stories, and she could let him know how much he was wanted and loved. She never even had a chance to tell Lucifer, he found out the same moment he was going to be a father that he wasn't. That was not fair. It also didn't help that every time she looked up either he or Maze were there just caring. She needed them to stop caring. She had failed them. She was the true failure and she didn't want to feel better.

-H-

He just wanted her to feel better. He wanted her to feel better and to smile at him. A real smile, the kind of Decker Smile that he would see and immediately know that everything was going to be okay. He needed that right now, but he knew it would still be awhile. He could see it in her face, she was broken. He didn't know what it would take to fix her.

"Hello." He answered his phone.

"Hi Mr. Morningstar, this is Chelsea over a Baby Love Furnishings, I was calling to tell you that we got the alterations you wanted on that cradle done. We just need to confirm your address, and we'll send it on over." She beamed.

Lucifer felt his insides twist. He could hear her smiling on the other end of the phone. It made him remember all the things he had asked of her that day, and she could tell how excited he was. She was patient and didn't comment on the fact that he wanted horns on it, as a little inside joke for him and Chloe. He had left there so happy, and he didn't call her back. Chloe was important after he left there, it slipped his mind.

"Oh Chelsea, I'm going to need to cancel that order. I tell you what, how about just keeping it for me, but take your fee of course. If you find someone who happens to like it you go on and sell it, I don't know if or when I'll need it."

Chelsea didn't want to seem nosy, but she remembered the little British man, he was so happy, that was why she was so eager to do what he wanted. It had nothing to do with the money he was throwing around. It was all about the joy that was on his face.

"Is everything okay Mr. Morningstar?" she asked.

Lucifer could feel the compassion oozing off the woman from the phone, he couldn't be snippet with her. She had been nice that day.

"We lost our little one Chelsea, there's no one to enjoy the bed."

"Oh, I'm so sorry Mr. Morningstar. I will take the money at your request, but I'll keep it here in the shop for when you need it. Be well, once again I'm so sorry."

"Yes, so am I." he sighed hanging up.

Chloe had been watching him the whole time. He was taking all the calls and explaining to everyone why she was such a bitch. He was her rock, and she would give him his family if it was the last thing she did.

"Who was that?" she asked curiously.

"Oh, it was just the young woman down at the shops. I had special ordered a cradle, I was informing her of our misfortune." He smiled at her.

"Oh." She smiled leaning back in the chair.

Lucifer knew the moment that lightbulb went off. He knew his mistake. He knew that this was going to go badly.

"You ordered a cradle?" she asked confused.

"Yes, when I left that morning, it was the surprise I was going to bring home that night. That night you kissed me and went to bed I could smell it."

'You could smell what!" she shouted rising to her feet.

"I'm an angel still love, we've gone through this. I can tell when life has entered this realm, as well as when it's out. Not to mention my own spawn. I didn't quite understand, and then you gave me that kiss goodnight and I could feel that you'd picked up a passenger, but I wasn't sure. That morning though, it was fresh and to the surface."

"You knew. You left me lying in that bed happy, and our child was dying. You could have told me, I could've done something, this is your fault!" she shouted.

"It is not! It's no one's fault, it's one of those things that just happens. Our child was a victim of circumstance, even if would have told you and been right there with you, there is absolutely nothing I could've done."

"Why not! You go on and on about being the devil, and great and powerful. I've seen you have people drop at there knees and pledge allegiances to you, you save people repeatedly and you couldn't save our child. This happened because I was carrying the spawn of Satan, and even God couldn't let that slide!"

"Mother!" Trixie shouted hopping to her feet.

She instantly could see the hurt on her stepfather's face, and she knew that this was something that her own mother would regret in the end.

"She doesn't mean it, dad." Trixie smiled.

It warms his heart every time Trixie calls him that. He thought that Daniel would've been angry, but it's not like she stopped calling him that, it was just now she had two dads, and she was cool with it. She was 14 and growing into quite a lovely young woman, but she was not his. He wasn't worthy of her, he wasn't worthy of a child of any kind.

"This couldn't be prevented Chloe, you of all people know that if I could've…...I'm just going to give you some time alone.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Maze asked from the other side of the room.

"No, you stay here, keep them safe." He smiled and exited his home.

"How could you do that mom, no matter what you are feeling how could you do that to him?" Trixie asked all in her mother's face.

"You heard what he said, he knew. He knew that I was pregnant and let me think that it was a stomach bug. I could've saved him!"

"You couldn't have mom. Deep down you know that it's true, you knew that it was true the moment that you opened your mouth and you said it. I'm just confused on how you could do that to him. He gave up everything to be with us, everything. He could've been redeemed, he could've had his family back, but he chose us. He chose you, and for you to use a word that he used as an endearment for me with such malice well how could you do that to him?"

Chloe took that moment and really looked at her daughter. She really was quite wiser than her years. Lately, she forgot that she was a child due to everything she had seen since she decided to bring Lucifer into their lives permanently. Had she been so selfish wanting him? No, she knew that Trixie wanted him just as much as she did. He loved her as if she was his own child and she had just….

"Oh God Maze!" she shouted making eye contact with the woman.

"Don't worry Decker I'll find him and bring him home. You get some rest."

-H-

Getting shitfaced was a good idea when had left the house, but now he realized that it really wasn't. Chloe was around to make it, so he could get drunk, so he just sat here in this unfamiliar bar drinking. He would get a strange look every now and then of people trying to understand why no slurred speech, or any other signs of bewilderment. He could feel himself sinking back into the darkness that took so long for Chloe to get him to climb out of, but what would happen now since there was no Chloe to help pull him out. She had told him the truth, what if he would have told her?

"Hey barkeep two shots of whiskey straight up." Maze announced taking the stool beside Lucifer.

"Maze, what are you doing here? Is Chloe alright?" he asked hoping from his seat.

"Chloe is fine, don't worry about her right now. I'm not here for her, I'm here for you."

"What?" he looked genuinely confused.

"Lucifer you are hurting right now. What happened was horrible, and I don't think it was one of your father's tests. I also know that in the morning Chloe will have a little spawn running around living her life, and you will have nothing."

"I will have Beatrice, she loves me you know that she even calls me dad." He smiled.

"I know, but it won't be the same." She gives his arm a little squeeze.

Lucifer looks down at her arm, and wonders how dare she? What is her endgame? In the beginning, she didn't even want him and Chloe to get together, and now she and Dan were the ones trying to have a baby. This was quite a comfort to him, he never wanted a spawn, everyone knows that.

"So, your weekly talks with Linda really are helping you with your emotions I see. You have them now, well I assure you, I don't need your sympathy. There's no such as sympathy for the devil, and I sure don't want it from the likes of you." He spat trying to get a rise out of her.

Normally she would say something back to him and insult him, but he was right. She had been talking to Linda about emotions, and she could tell that he was hurting. Chloe was hurting as well, but he had always put her emotions before his own. He had lost something that she knew he wanted, she was with him at the shop no one else so that look in him. He hadn't even cried, and Lucifer needed to cry, and that is what she was here for.

"Rather you realize it or not, you've always been a dad to me." She told him gently.

"I'd hope not, because the things that we did in the beginning, well they would truly be sinful."

"I don't think about that anymore. You created me Lucifer, you made me be there for you always, and I have. I was your slave, but I didn't have to stick around after you set me free, and we have had a row every now and then, but I always come back Lucifer, and I always will. I love you, and you're right I'm the one trying to have a spawn. I want to give it to Dan, and then we'll be a family, but I always knew that my little one would always be a part of you as well. It's okay to feel Lucifer, I felt him when he slipped away too. I'm here for you, you don't have to be this way for me. I'm the keeper of your secrets you know that."

"I was going to be a dad." He said, and then the dam broke.

Mazikeen took her former lord and master in her arms and let him cry. She gave anyone who dared look upon them a look, and if they dare say anything that would be the last thing they ever did. Her father was hurting, and it was her duty to be there for him. He would've been a great dad.

 **End Notes: Yea I know. I said I was going to post this story all on the same day, but I wanted to get some more comments, but don't look like it's happening. I'll post the final chapter tomorrow. Then something new, and more updates. Remember comments are love, and I love all the kudos as well.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Notes: Thanks for all the kudos and comments. I can't believe that here we are and I think I'm finishing my first multichapter story in Lucifer. I'm quite proud. I know lots of stuff is going on with actual show, but I still faith and am waiting for the fourth season confirmation. Oh I know that you guys might've thought this story was going to go in depth with the source material, but that subject matter is too much for me. I hope you guys liked the poem in the last chapter I wrote it. I love poetry, and I write it a lot so maybe next time, something a little happier. Enjoy the conclusion and remember comments are love.**

 **Chapter 3**

One year later…...

He loved her. That's what he had to keep telling himself. He loved Chloe Decker and he would take whatever she had to dish out. If at the end of the day she would let him come home with her.

"You are the reason for all of this!" she shouted clearly upset.

"I know." He agreed.

"I keep forgiving every little thing that you do. You make me feel so much anger sometimes. You are truly like a child Lucifer, I mean seriously." She moaned.

"It's okay sweetheart." He soothed.

"Don't you dare touch me! You did this to me, and what did you do? Will it have horns?" she gasped.

"Horns." The doctor gaped.

"What kind of drugs have you given her doctor?" Lucifer asked.

He was about to say something else but that's when he noticed the nurse in the back of the room. He knew that he should've been paying attention to what the doctor was saying, he was about to finally become a father, but something about her caught his attention. She had dark hair, but it was the eyes, those eyes were speaking volumes to him. She noticed him looking and she smiled. He couldn't stop the lump that was forming in his throat.

"Excuse me doctor." She stated leaving the room.

"Is this about to happen doctor?" Lucifer asked the man currently between his wife's thighs.

"I'd say we'll get her to pushing in the next thirty minutes."

"Exactly, be right back love." He kissed her reassuringly and ran for the door.

-H-

She was trying to get out of there fast. She knew that she shouldn't have come but come on this was something epic. She would blame it all on her genes later. They had made eye contact, and that's when she knew she really had to leave, but she would've loved to see the little guy come into the world.

"Pardon me miss?" he questioned.

She stilled, how was she going to do this? She was good, she'd play by ear, there was no way he had a clue who she was.

"Yes." She smiled facing him.

"I saw you leave so abruptly, is Chloe alright?"

"Oh yes, she's fine. I didn't mean to alarm you, it's a busy hospital and I have so many patients, so I was just leaving."

"You don't seem to have on a name tag, what is your name?"

She knew the moment she shared her name he would know who she was.

"They call me Lailah." She smiled.

"Lailah, the Angel of Conception, is that why you're here for the birth." He asked tilting his head to the side trying to read her.

"You know why I'm here Samael."

"Don't call me that! They call me that, but no matter what has changed between us I'm not him anymore. I can't be."

"So, are you ready?"

"I looked for you." He replied.

"You were looking in the wrong place, why would you ever think I'd be there?" she asked genuinely concerned.

"They keep saying that all is forgiven, and I have my free will, but they also allowed me to stay with Chloe. There has to be a consequence for that so I just thought-he trailed off."

She couldn't just stand there and have him continue to doubt it all.

"It's going to be okay. You are going to go in there and watch the birth of your son. Then you're going to be the best dad you can be."

"Come you have to meet her." He grabbed her leading her back towards the room.

'No!" she shouted.

He paused looking at her, he didn't understand.

"She's about to have your son. I'll only make her sad, and I didn't come here for her. I came because you needed me."

"I needed you?" he asked confused.

She threw her arms around his neck, and for once he hugged back.

"I want you to go in there and be with her. This is going to be so exciting, and the three of you are going to have so many adventures. I just need to remember one thing."

"What?"

"That no matter what you couldn't have saved me." She stated pulling her massive silver wings to the surface. "Also, I ended up just where I was meant to dad. I love you."

Then just like that, she was gone.

 **End Notes: I like it I hope you guys do.**


End file.
